


胡不归

by Jiaxia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaxia/pseuds/Jiaxia
Summary: 人鬼情未了





	胡不归

张艺兴和天下第一剑约在公平台上打一架。他准备打赢了就唱一首叱咤风云，词他都背好了。

没想到这架还没开打，他就被从身后飞来的一记暗掌击中，掉下山崖。再醒过来他就成了一只孤魂野鬼：他掐了掐他不存在的身体，好嘛，他确实是死得透透的了。 再后来不知怎么的，他的鬼魂不受控制地飘啊飘，最后竟然飘到了他的师弟都暻秀的面前。

说起他这个师弟，他们的交情说深也不深，说浅也不浅。他们师兄弟一起长大，要说没有半点情分，那肯定是假的。要说他们有多亲近嘛，那也没有，自三年前云林峰上一别，他们就再也没见过面。

都说人死后他的鬼魂会去见他最想见的人，奇哉怪哉，他没想到这个人既不是摘星楼的琴上知己，也不是和他斗了三年的天下第一剑，而是这个许久未见的师弟。

都暻秀正摆了个四方都插了幡旗的法阵在那念咒，张艺兴就毫无形象地坐在旁边打量他这个师弟，心说当年师父老人家仙逝，师父的那些个家当他都没要，全都留给了师弟，能供他好吃好喝，怎么的今天一看他还瘦了这么多呢。

看来都暻秀过得不好，他们师兄真是同是天涯沦落人。他想着想着就悲从心生，他说师弟啊，你师兄我死得好惨，还没当成天下第一就死了，我不甘心啊，师弟你一定要给我报仇。

他转念一想说，师弟你还是别给我报仇了，你细胳膊细腿的出去行走江湖，实在不安全。你只要记得给我多烧点纸钱就好，哎，纸房子也要烧。

他又说师弟你说我都飘了好几天了，是不是该去找阎王爷报道。

都暻秀被他晃得头晕，出言道：“哪都不许去，待在这别动。”

他摆了个招魂阵，这都还没开始招，张艺兴就先跑来了。的确是出乎意料，他手一抖，差点把旁边的烛台打翻。

“那不行，我还赶着去转世投胎呢。” 张艺兴答完才觉得不对，刚才那声是师弟的声音没错，可师弟在和谁说话？他前后左右都看了看，确定这四周没有人，就只有他一只鬼。阴风阵阵，他想原来鬼也会感到冷：“师弟？”

“嗯。”

“都暻秀？”

“嗯。”

“秀秀？”

都暻秀抬头给了他一记冷眼飞刀。

“你你你你真能看到我？”

“自然。”都暻秀指指他的眼。

哦，他差点忘了他师弟有阴阳眼的事。

 

张艺兴和都暻秀都是被他们家师父捡回山上去的。

师父姓林名胡途，是个常年待在云林峰上守着一口棺材的怪人。他挑徒弟有两个原则，先要看脸，再来才是看根骨天分，所以他一前一后领回来的两个徒弟长得都跟小仙童似的。

都暻秀小时候那叫一个水灵可爱，张艺兴刚见到这个软团子时自然是十分喜欢的。可惜他很快就发现软团子凶得很：你叫他师弟，他会瞪你；叫他的小名，他还是瞪你；你完完整整叫他名字，他照样会瞪你。

张艺兴被瞪得委屈得不行，想要一个软软糯糯的师弟的梦就碎了一地。他为了云林峰未来的和谐稳定，打算和师弟谈一谈。他说师弟你不能老瞪我，师兄弟之间应该要团结友爱。

师弟看起来还是很凶，可是很凶的师弟和他道歉，他说对不起师兄，我这双眼是阴阳眼，可我还不太会用，看东西就要格外用力些，不是要故意瞪你的。

他这么一说，张艺兴又欣喜又愧疚，欣喜是误会解除，他的师弟还是那个软乎乎一点也不凶的师弟，愧疚是他不知师弟的情况还在心里怪罪他，实在是不该。张艺兴牵着他的小手，亲他的脸蛋：“是师兄不对，秀秀好乖。”

都暻秀严肃地告诉他：“我已经长大了，师兄以后不能再喊我的小名，也不可以亲我的脸。”

“为什么，秀秀不好听么？”张艺兴还沉浸在终于拥有一个很乖的师弟的美梦里，趁机又亲了一口。 下一秒他就被他软软糯糯的师弟掐住了脖子。

很乖的师弟对他说：“我说了不行就是不行哦，师兄。”

 

“刚才我说的话你全都听到了？”想他刚才不但说他细皮嫩肉，还喊了不能提的小名，张艺兴反射性地颤抖一下，怕他一个不高兴使出锁喉功。

都暻秀瞥他一眼：“听到又如何？奇了，你竟还会怕？你现在这个样子，我又能对你做什么。” 他气张艺兴这把自己弄成幅凄惨模样，连说话的语气都变了味。

张艺兴听到了抖得更厉害，他以为都暻秀在恼他出言无状呢。他想三年不见，他的师弟可是越发厉害了。

他不言，都暻秀不语。气氛冷得他想找个墙缝钻进去。

“躲什么？回来。” 哦，张艺兴乖乖定在那不动。

都暻秀在他虚幻的身体上贴了一张符纸：“闭眼，凝神。”

他闭着眼好一会，悄悄起开一条缝看见他小师弟拿着个还没巴掌大的纸衣服念咒语。他问这有什么用啊。

结果都暻秀说你身上穿的是什么破布，还沾了血，我看着不舒服，给你换换。

张艺兴懂了，摆那么大的阵势就为了给他换身衣服，纯属没事找事呗。这些话他只敢在心里想想，自然是不敢说的。

他又问都暻秀是不是打算要超度他。

“是啊。”都暻秀冷言。他夹在指间的纸衣服烧没了，便又掐了一张能稳定神魂的符贴在张艺兴的脑袋上。一眨眼，符纸没进鬼躯消失不见。

张艺兴暗想师弟果然还在生气，他眨眨眼：“能得让师弟你亲自为我超度灵魂，师兄这辈子也算是值得了。”

都暻秀没理他的卖乖耍宝：“说什么鬼话，刚刚那张符可保你百日无虞。”

“百日之后呢？” 张艺兴瞧瞧身上朴素黑衣，再看看袖口绣的暗纹，感叹他师弟还是他师弟，脾气没变，品位也没变。

“百日之内，我定会为你觅得生机。” 张艺兴点点头，既然都暻秀说可以让他重生，那就是可以。

他们师兄弟，一个剑法精妙绝伦，一个术法出神入化。

张艺兴相信都暻秀的术法，正如都暻秀相信张艺兴背后的剑一样。

tbc


End file.
